hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Saori
is a character that appears in Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. Personality A girl with a true, maidens heart. It's often said by others that she would be the main heroine in any dating sim. At first glance she may look like a normal, average school girl but don't let that fool you. She can fight with the best of them! Appearance Saori is a pale skinned girl with pink eyes and light red hair. She has short bangs and some hair that is worn down to frame her face, while the rest of it is worn in a ponytail reaching her stomach. Nearing the end of her hair seems to be pale pink coloring, and her hair is decorated with tiny white blossoms and a pink, hollow heart clip. Saori wears a light blue school uniform with a pale chiffon bow and white T-shirt underneath, along with a small pink heart clipped at the center of her chest. She also wears blue colored bottoms, which may be a skirt or a pair of pleated shorts, white stockings with pink lines on top, and loose brown short boots. ''Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart'' Saori appears in the Noire PS Vita spin-off game Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. She is one of the generals of Gamarket, and guards the Legend Tree. Plot Role Saori first appears when the party approaches the Legend Tree. She meets the Secretary via "lost handkerchief event", and falls in love at first sight. After a spontaneous confession, wherein Noire complains about how contrived the Legend Tree's myth is, the party is assailed by monsters. Once they have all been defeated, Saori is suddenly dragged underground by a monster. The Secretary and Lid sneak into Generia · G's base to save her while Noire and co. create a distraction. The infiltration succeeds, and the Secretary flees with Saori back to her city while Lid regroups with Noire. It is later revealed that Saori's Legend Tree is gathering power for an unknown reason, which is why Generia kidnapped her. The Legend Tree's power even causes Wyn to become romantically attached to her soccer ball. The party worries over the amount of power the tree is gathering, so Histoire suggests enlisting Lady Wac to absorb its power. Once Lady Wac joins the party, they go to Saori's city to absorb the Legend Tree's power. However, Saori intercepts the party and stops them from absorbing the energy. At this point, she is already under the tree's power and is acting irrationally. She even challenges Noire to a duel for the Secretary, proclaiming that Noire's real reason for "destroying" the Tree is jealousy. The party defeats her, and the area returns to normal as the tree's powers are absorbed. With the tree's influence gone, Saori returns to her senses. She apologizes for the trouble, and is forgiven by Wyn and Generia. She then declares that she still has feelings for the Secretary, who refuses on grounds of his duty to Noire. She decides to join the party, so that she can stay by his side. Mission roles "Protect Saori!": Defeat all monsters before Saori dies "Defeat Saori!": Defeat Saori before Lady Wac or Noire dies Trivia *Saori is likely based on a dating sims heroine particularly Tokimeki Memorial s Shiori Fujisaki. **Her name is just one kana out to make her name. **The heart may also be a reference for dating sims. **Her weapon is a letter/are letters, which is a reference to romance as people in Asian culture tend to make confessions with them. **A landmark of her territory is the Legend Tree. Various high-school visual novel/dating sims have a romantic legend/rumor associated with a certain tree or even have confession scenes occur under or near it. **Refers to people with honorifics even in English voicing Gallery Saori.png|Official Website Profile num12.png References Category:Human Category:Female character Category:Mascots Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Generals